One Fateful Day
by fallenangel13136
Summary: Just HOW did those guys get their wacky hair? My take on what happened haha! Yaoi yami/hikari dont like dont read. and yes hilarity and bad grammer ensues


f.a.-ok well im trying to get my other story finished i got sidetracked an i lost all my information i came up with these three explantions as to how the yamis an yugi might of got their hair

bakura-so your being stupid once again?

f.a.-no bakura im just on a sugar rush okkkkk

marik-can i have some sugar

f.a.,bakura,and yami-HELL NO

marik-ok ok my ra you dont have to get so testy

f.a.-ok well i dont qwn yugioh an never will but in here there is slightok maybe more than slightyaoi got it ok well ON WITH THE STORY

yami/yugi

it was mourning an the sun was shineing birds were singing an it was time for school.yami an yugi were still sleeping until...

RINNNG RINNNG the alarm clock rang.yami"what the fuck...ra damned alarm clock"he was about to thorw it across the room when yugi woke up.Yugi"_yawns.._good mouning yami did you sleep well.

yami who was not happy about be woken up replied"good mourning yugi an yes i did sleep well an i wish i still was".yugi looked at him with his HUGE purple eyes an said "oh i take it youre angry at the alarn clock well just dont break it ok"."fine fine"yami said irtabley.

they went down stairsf.a. please remember that their hair is NOT standing on ends ok ok oh an yami has got his own body this is an alternet universe for breakfest.yugi was using the stove an yami was at the kitchen table.

yugi pluged in the toaster but failed to notice the spark that meant that outlet was defective.this was a purely metal toaster so the electricty would conduct in it.yami was watching yugi as yugi put the bread in he pulled the thing that would make it start toasting when

BUZZZZZZZZZZZBUZZZZZZZZZZZ

he was being electrified yami jumped up to help his hikari but when he grabbed yugi the electricty passed through yugi electifying yami.finally yugi took his hand off the toaster looked at yami an said "we better get to school"they both failed to notice each others hair until yugi looked up an yami looked down they both started laughing cause their hair was now an forever gravtiy defying

Marik

...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HOLY SHIT I'M LATE!yelled marik as he woke up the prolbem is he don't know what he is late for."OH FUCKING RA I'M GOING TO BE...wait what will I be late for."so he gets up and goes to the bathtub and begins to fill it up.

"Hmmmmm I'm hungry I'll go get the toaster"dont forget they all may have seprate bodies but the yami/hikari stuff still applyso marik runs down stairs but is stoppedhe run into Malik and they both go tumbleing down the steps.They hit the bottem with Malik on top"HEEEEY"Marik said"I thought I said I would be the seme"Malik just blushed"Not funny Marik"Malik said "I know"Marik said "I was just teasing, oh hey wanna take a bath with me?"The yami asked"I can't I got to go some where with Isis sorry."Malik responed"Thats ok that means we'll have more time for later"Marik chirped."Well see you soon and DON'T BLOW UP THE HOUSE!"Malik warned"Ok ok I won't"Marik said.Malik left with Isis.

Marik went and grabed two pieces of bread and the toaster and went upstairs back to the bathroom.He plugged in the toaster and set it near the bathtub.He then put in the bread.He waited a while in the full tub for the toast to come out and it did but the toaster fell in the bathtub electrafying him you know what he said?

THHAAAAAAAAT FEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLS GOOOOOODDDDDDD!And eventually the toaster came unpluged and his hair would not come down.Now and forever.

Bakura

Bakura was sleeping peacefully when Ryou came in "Bakura, breckfest is ready".Bakura just mouned in protest "I'm still sleeping Ryou go away".Ryou sighed "Ok Bakura I'll just tell that to Yami even though he wants to dual you.".Bakura woke up "I'm awake and I'll crush that Ra damned pharaoh!".Ryou "ok but for now come eat breakfest and even though it's very unheathy I made stake"

After breakfest Bakura is yelling at the t.v. "YOU RA DAMNED T.V. I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW RELEM IF YOU DON'T TURN THE FUCKING HELL ON!"A bright light flashes and the t.v.s still there Bakura gets an idea 'why not i see ryou do this all the time.' he goes behind the t.v. and starts to play with wires.He cuts them puts them together like attaching the red wire to the blue wire.Well he does something wrong but luckly Ryou walks in after about 2 minutes of Bakura getting electricuted Ryou then procedes to get rubber gloves on and pulled Bakura out but hes unconsuis.

5 hours later"What the fucking hell where am I"Bakura thought as he woke up.Ryou then comes in"Oh Bakura you're awake now we can try to do something with your hair that now looks like there're bunny ears."well they tried but the 'ears' would not come down.

a few days later at school

Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Marik and the others walk in the school.They meet up with two girls Jamie and Taylor the two girls take one look at them and just start laughing.

f.a.:and so ends One Fateful Day

bakura:one question

f.a.:whats that?

bakura:what are you gonna to do with all the flames you get when no one likes your story if you can call it that

f.a.:GOD DAMN IT BAKURA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

marik:will please review with your comments and maybe f.a. will make a stories about how tristan got his hair Ja Matta


End file.
